


Let's Look at the Stars

by Archie_Faely



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Relationship, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Possible Character Death, Teacher Coran (Voltron), Teacher Shiro (Voltron), teacher adam(voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Faely/pseuds/Archie_Faely
Summary: After the death of his grandmother, Keith is forced to move cross-country, from cozy New York to harsh New Mexico, to live with a relative he's never met before. Though with two amazing foster siblings and a cute cuban boy in town, maybe the move wasn't such a bad thing.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lance is forced to come home from a vacation early to take care of his younger siblings and nieces. On top of that the girl he likes is flirting with some new guy, however he can see why. He isn't gay right?
Relationships: Acxa & Ezor & Keith & Zethrid (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Luis & Marco & Rachel & Veronica (Voltron) & Original Character(s), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flight to New Mexico

**Gertrude Lyson.**

**That’s who I’m going to be living with. Someone I’ve never met or truly even heard of. She’s my great aunt on my mother’s side. Before I go any further, I guess I should explain my situation. After my mother disappeared and my father died, I was put under the custody of my grandmother on my father’s side. She recently passed so there was the whole custody issue. I honestly believed that I would move in with my mother’s sister and her husband, since my grandmother on my mother’s side is in an assisted living home and both of my grandfathers are dead. However my aunt, Lisa, recently had twins, hence her husband said that they would not be a sufficient home for me.**

**So, my custody was given to my only other living relative, my mom’s aunt. Gertrude, I never met her. Not when my mom was still alive or at her funeral, after she was presumed to be dead. Apparently she claims that she was incredibly close to my mom, my mom spending most of her summers with her until she was sixteen. I guess my mom wouldn’t have brought it up in the eight years she was around. Now instead of staying in New York like I would like, I’m moving to Las Vegas. No, not the city known for its non stop partying. It's a town in New Mexico, approximately 100 miles from the Colorado border. It has a population of 13k, so definitely not big enough to be considered a city but not small enough to not have a walmart. Not only that but Gertrude lives out on the outskirts of the town. I hope that is not as bad as I think it’ll be.**

**Keith Kogane**

“So where are you from?” The young women, with curly blonde hair and piercing amber eyes sitting next to me, asks. Drawing my attention away from the black leather-bound notebook I was writing in. “

New york.” I say simply noticing how she was positioning herself in a position that showed off her… assets.

Clearing my throat and making a point to look her in the eye, I shoot her question back at her, “What about you?”

“Oh, I’m from Albuquerque. SO where are you visiting?” She says tilting her head, her eyes filled with obvious intent.

“Las Vegas.” I state simply. She seems disappointed at my answer, then confused. You can almost see the wheels turning in her head. I turn myself away from her, hoping she takes the hint. She doesn’t.

“This is the wrong state for that. Are you sure you’re on the right flight?” Her voice is really starting to get on my nerves. It’s the same voice that all the girls who flirt with me use, even after they get close to no response from me.

I bend over and pull out my bag from under the seat in front of me. I don't care if I seem rude. I start digging through it in search of my earbud, it doesn’t help that it is a disorganized mess of books and art supplies. I finally found them. They are covered with red and black music notes, they were a gift from one of my best friends in New York. She doesn’t quite understand what is considered a good gift, but I like them anyways. Plugging them into my phone and starting my playlist, I look out the window; grateful that I have the window seat. Staring at the sea of white clouds, I think about what it’ll be like in New Mexico. Afterall it is quite a difference from New York. Living in Brooklyn for almost all of my life, I’m used to busy streets, constant traffic and a broad cultural outview. I’ve grown accustomed to sleeping in the city that never sleeps. It’s going to be an adjustment to sleeping in the country, well technical country. Gertrude does live 50 minutes outside of town.

The intercom snatches my attention back but only for a second since my music drowned out the sound. I go back to staring out the window, dreading the 7 hour flight ahead of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!
> 
> If you are reading this I'm assuming you are coming from _Transtitus Sexus,_ if not then you should go check it out. The thing with _Transtitus Sexus_ is that it takes a lot to write a chapter due to it being set in a world where the magic is complicated and I have to figure out who to write the characters more than the characters in this fanfiction. I like many people was sucked into this fandom when it first came out. I was obsessed for years and actually started writing this fanfic about three years ago. I revisited recently and decided I wanted to post it. 
> 
> If you are expecting it to be similar to _Transtitus Sexus_ you will be sorely disappointed. It's just a fun little project to take a break from _Transtitus Sexus,_ even though I love that story it is taxing. 
> 
> Enjoy your escape into this world!


	2. Chapter 1: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith arrives in New Mexico and Lanc comes home.

I’m stand, outside of the airport, waiting for Gertrude to pick me up. I’m practically sitting on my large suitcase filled with belongings that I can fit in a suitcase. The rest of my limited amount of belongings have already been shipped to Gertrude’s house. I’m flipping through my instagram feed in an attempt to kill time.  
Getting bored, I put my phone into the pocket of my leather jacket. Earbuds still in, I look around. I see people getting ubers and taxis, family members reunite, and people are packing and unpacking luggage from trunks. The general buzz of human interaction is just barely shrouded by the music playing through my earbuds.   
A sudden loud, shrill screech breaks through the music playing through my earbuds. My head snaps towards the source of the sound instinctually. Standing there is a tall, light haired, cuban guy with a beautiful smile and handsome face. He’s surrounded by about six kids ages ranging from three to fifteen, if I had to guess. Standing near a minivan on the road in front of the group, are two older women that if I had to guess are the mother and some other female family member probably aunt or something like that. Behind the minivan are two men packing up the luggage.   
A honk from in front of me makes me jump. There sitting in the car in front of me is a cheery old lady wearing a light pink leather jacket with red roses sewn on it and her silver hair tucked into a bun. Heat rushes to my cheeks, as she gets out of the car. Had she seen me eyeing the cuban boy? I take out my earbuds. She smiles at me, lets out a sweet chuckle and inquires, “I’m looking for my grand nephew. His name is Keith Kogane? Would you happen to be him?”  
“I am. Are you Gertrude Lyson?” I returned.  
She turns around to the car, bending over to the passenger window, “See Takashi, I told you we would find him eventually!” she boasted.  
I notice the man sitting in the driver’s side. He’s tall, his head almost hitting the roof of the saab 9-3. He’s sporting a leather jacket and raybans, his hair having stylishly colored bangs and an undercut. He looks at Gertrude then at me, he smiles.   
“I’ll pop the trunk then,” He chuckles, opening the door. He walks around the car to the trunk and opens it, he takes my suitcase from my hand and shoves it into the trunk. Gertrude has already gotten back into the car, so I open the door behind her and slide in. Takashi hopes back in after slamming the trunk.  
Starting the car, he looks in the rearview mirror and asks “How was your flight?”  
“It was good, good.” I say, looking out the window as we pull away from the airport. I stare out at the amazingly blue sky I was just in. Gertrude and the man, I think Takashi was his name, chat in the front seat. Occasionally trying to bring me into the conversation only to lose me again after a few minutes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I walk out of the airport, glad to be back home from the long trip up to my friend’s cabin up in Wisconsin. I take out my phone and text my friends that I’ve arrived safely. They spent another week up at the cabin but since my mom starts work again this week she wanted me home to help watch the kids. I text my parents that I’m ready to be picked up then tuck my phone in my pocket.   
I look around, particularly for any cute girls. I notice a cute girl wearing a leather jacket, sitting on her red suitcase. Her hair is jaw length and black, she’s looking at her phone. She looks so natural and calm. She’s very beautiful and looking at her you feel at peace.   
I mentally slap myself. I think to myself ‘You just looked at this girl and you’ve already fallen in love with her. You don’t even know her name!’  
I’m about to walk over and introduce myself to her, when a blue minivan pulls up in front of me. The door swings open before it even stops, out streams my younger siblings, nieces and nephews. They rush me into a group hug.  
I didn’t realize how much I missed them until this instance.   
“Hey, you guys!” I say.   
“Tio ‘ance, awp!” The youngest of them says, Mirana. She’s just barely three and has been carried out by Safíya.  
I pick íher up while the others buzz. The six year old, Isabella or Bella, starts screaming “I want to be picked up!”  
“I’ll pick you up in a moment, Bella” I say only for her to scream. Hurting everyone’s ears in a three foot radius, I scrunch my eyes while Mirana starts crying. I look up to see that the pretty girl in the leather jacket is looking our way. In front of her is a black saab, in the driver seat is Shiro. Before I realize it, I’m being dragged into the minivan by Safíya and Mateo. Papá and Luís had already put my luggage in the trunk and Lisa, Luís’s wife, had taken Mirana from my arms.   
I’m forced into the minivan and sat in the center of the buzzing children. Papá sitting in the front with Luís beside him in the passenger seat. Lisa is sitting next to me on one side and Safíya on the other. We’re off on the road leaving the airport in the dust.


	3. Chapter 2: Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car Rides

Gertrude was not who I was expecting her to be. For one thing, she is younger than I thought. She also lives with a way younger man. I’m sitting in the back of the car, we’ve been driving for about an hour already. Takashi, the man who lives with her, is rather cool actually. His bangs are bright purple and he’s wearing eyeliner. He only seems a few years older than I am. So I have no idea why he’s living with Gertrude. Hold up, he’s trying to start a conversation.  
Keith Kogane  
“So Keith,” Takashi says, “I heard that you were going to an Arts Highschool in New York.”  
I shut my journal and set it down next to me. I’m leaning against the car door, curled up. I nod, “Um yea. I was focusing on Drawing and Painting but I did work on shows in the Theatre Department.”  
Takashi smiles, “RHS doesn’t have the greatest arts department but there are a few classes and we have a small theatre department but it’s better than nothing.”  
Gertrude huffs, “I can’t believe how much that school has changed. I was there when it was founded! I taught there for almost 40 years! I made that Art Department great and the instant I retire, they screw it up!”  
Takashi puts a hand on her arm, “Hey it's not all their fault, it’s also the cuts from the state.”  
“I’m just glad that the Ranch hasn’t been hurt too bad!” Gertrude laughs.  
I remembered that Gertrude owned a ranch. I smiled at the implication of attractive ranch hands. Heavens knows that I could use some eye candy to help with the move.  
I am gay, I’ve known I was gay since I was seven. I had a crush on one of my best friends, a blue eyed boy named James. I never told him, of course. James moved the summer before we started middle school. I’m not out to any of my family, though Ax, Kole, Ezzy, Ze, and Jace know. I came out to them freshman year after I rejected a girl they thought was perfect for me. Since then Ezzy has been bound and determined to find me the perfect guy.  
“How is Adam doing, Takashi?” I’m brought back to reality by this question. Adam? Who’s Adam?  
Takashi smiles, a dopey flushed smile, “He’s good.”  
“Who’s Adam?” I ask.  
“He’s a teacher I work with at RHS,” Takashi says, looking at the road softly.  
Gertrude smirks, “And who he wants to go steady with.”  
I’m shocked but then I smile. So Takashi is gay too, and Gertrude accepts him. That makes me feel a little better about everything.  
Takashi turned red, “I- Well you aren’t wrong but! I don’t even know if he’s gay so…”  
Gertrude laughed, “You could ask him this coming week!”  
“How would I do that? He’s been out of town,” Takashi’s eyes suddenly widened, “You didn’t!”  
Gertrude just smirked in response. Takashi flusteredly muttered something and Gertrude laughed at him. Maybe living with them won’t be so bad. I turn to look out the window, I see the minivan the cute boy got in earlier. Maybe he lives in Las Vegas too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are you talking to Pidge?”  
Safiya is the one asking, she has a bit of an obsession with them. She denies it being a crush but everyone knew better. I say, “No, not Pidge. Hunk.”  
“What? What about me?” Hunk asks through the phone.  
I laugh, “Sorry I’m still in the car. Saf was asking if I was talking to Pidge.”  
“Oh!” Hunk laughs, then said, “Why don’t you put me on speaker? I’d love to say hi to everyone!”  
I smile, it was just like Hunk to want to speak with my family. Sometimes it felt like my own family liked him more than me. I couldn’t blame them, Hunk was amazing. Super sweet, very understanding and fun to be around. That’s why we’re friends.  
I put him on speaker phone.  
“Hi, McClains!”  
“HUNK!” The younger McClains cry from behind me. They all loved him, mainly because he loved to give them desserts.  
Lisa asks, “Hi Hunk, how are you?”  
“Is that Lisa? I’m good!”  
“Is the cabin treating you well? And yes it is Lisa.”  
Hunk laughed, “We’re doing good up here. Missing Lance is all!”  
“Eh we’re doing fine without him, he complains too much!” Pidge says.  
“PIDGE!” Both Safiya and I say, conveying very different emotions. For the next 30 minutes I let my family talk to my friends. Eventually they all said goodbye and I promised to call later than night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Also I have a schedule now, I will be updating this story every Wednesday and Friday.


	4. Chapter 3: Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Night

I lay on the bottom bunk in the room I share with my older brother Marco. He’s been on a trip with his girlfriend Maria for the past week and for two more weeks. Veronica who was a year older was also out of town, though she was working an internship that summer. Rachel, my twin sister, has been out of town visiting an internet friend for the summer. To an outside eye, it may seem strange that my older siblings and I were usually gone for the summer but that was normal. Our family is big, Papá and Mamá having 7 kids. Luís the eldest, then Marco who was eight years younger, two years Veronica, then Rachel and I, then three years later they had Safiya, then two years later Gaberiella. Luís had four kids of his own with Lisa, Isabella the oldest who is six, Sylvio and Alejandro who are four and Mirana who is three.   
It was easier for the older kids to be gone during the summer, so the house wasn’t as full. The house was four stories, including the attic and the basement, had only five official bedrooms but we used every other available room as a bedroom. My bedroom is in the walk-out basement, across the hall is Veronica and Rachel’s. On the first floor, Lisa and Luís sleep in what used to be an office with Mirana, they moved in a few years back when Luís lost his job and started working with Papá. My abuela moved in with us after Papí died and lives in the bedroom on the first floor. Upstairs is Mamá and Papá’s room, and Joey and Gabriel’s room, then in the attic is the girls room.   
However since Mamá recently got a job at the hospital, Lisa had become overwhelmed with the amount of kids in the house. That’s where I came in, I’m supposed to watch the older kids, while Lisa takes care of the younger kids as well as cares for Abuela.   
I sigh and put my phone on the floor. I had ended the call with my friends. Even though I love my family, it can be hard to be in such a large family. Sometimes in all the noise, it’s easy to be forgotten. The younger kids usually get the majority of the attention, so the older kids stuck together. I sigh, it’s gonna be hard being the only one here for the next two weeks.  
I thought of what to do with the older kids the next day, then it struck me. I sent a text to Shiro.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sit at the dining table with Gertrude, Takashi and a girl my age who’s apparently being fostered by Gertrude. Her name was Allura but she asked me to call Lura. We were having a late dinner, Lura having arrived home later than normal from her job.   
“So,” Lura says, mouth full with mashed potatoes, “What was it like living in New York?”  
Takashi scolds, “Don’t talk with your mouth full!”  
“I don’t know,” I respond to her question, “It’s just like anywhere else, I think.”  
Lura nodded. She was a black girl, when she walked in the door she had snapped after her curled white wig off to reveal a short buzzed head of hair. I yawn, Lura looks at me then suddenly claps her hands. She turns to Gertrude, “Can we be excused? I want to show Keith his room!”  
Gertrude nods and Takashi tells us to put our dishes in the kitchen. We do so and as we leave the kitchen she grabs my hand. Pulling me upstairs, she says, “So I might’ve done a little stalking on your social media when I found out you were coming to live here. Well Shiro did it for me so I wanted to do it for you, I tried my best to make your room feel like home!”  
She opens the door, and holds her breath. I walk in the room and gasp. It’s almost an exact replica of the room I had in New York. The walls were a dark grey, a loft bed was on the far left of the room with a red futon beneath it. On the other side of the room was a desk with the art supplies that had arrived before I did. There was a dresser pushed up against a three paned window, the dresser was black, the drawers were painted bright red. Even my fairy lights and bean bags were there. Even though the floor wasn’t carpeted like it was in New York, Lura had put down a plush white rug on the ground.   
I start to tear up, I turn to look at Lura.   
“You did this for me?”  
She nods, looking concerned, “Do you like it?”  
I look at the room before me and whisper, “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love how I said that I'd be updating on Wednesday and Friday then didn't on friday? Yea me too! BUT in all seriousness I was out with friends when I was supposed to update and I forgot to when I got home so enjoy two chapters today!


	5. Chapter 4: Stop Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet! Yay!

I woke up at around 6:50. I stare at the ceiling for a moment trying to figure out what woke me up. I roll over and grab my phone. I see a text from Shiro confirming the plans for today.  
I get out of bed and stretch. I go to the bathroom and shower, before brushing my teeth and putting on a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt. I walk upstairs and see Lisa sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee.  
“Good morning, Lance,” She says.  
I walk over and pour myself a cup of coffee with some sugar. I sit down next to her, “Good morning. How’d you sleep?”  
Lisa smiles at me, “I slept ok, I’m just enjoying the time when Luis is still here before he leaves.”  
“When is he leaving?”  
“Next week.”  
We sit there in silence for a while. Lisa is reading from a book. As I watch her read, I understand why Luis fell in love with her. It’s not because she’s absolutely stunning, which she is. With long curly black hair, stunning grey eyes and long legs, anyone would fall for her body. Behind her looks, there is something truly beautiful about her. The calm, tender way she did everything made you feel safe and comfortable. Her eyes told you that she cared about you and everything you had to say. She had a genuinely amazing soul. I can only dream to find a soul similar to hers to love.  
The peace and quiet of the morning is interrupted with Mirana crying through the baby monitor. Lisa sighs and gets up, “Lance, could you take care of breakfast?”  
I hop up, “Don’t worry I got it, go take care of Miri.”  
I walk over to the fridge and grab out some eggs, bacon, sausage and tortillas. Breakfast burritos, that sounds good. I don’t want to boast or anything but I’m a great cook. Most people look at me and assume “that child couldn’t feed anything let alone himself,” but they’d be wrong. I’ve made three burritos by the time Lisa comes back, holding Mirana.   
“Breakfast burritos, huh?” Lisa says, putting Mirana in her high chair, “Smells good.”  
I hum in agreement. Soon Abuela comes into the kitchen and plays with Mirana, while Lisa goes upstairs to wake up the others. Mama comes down and helps me with the burritos before she takes two and her and Papa leave for work. Luis follows them out the door soon after with a burrito in hand. All the kids are up and ready for food, I serve them each a burrito with varying amounts of salsa and chili.  
Lisa washes some fresh strawberries and gives some to all of the children.   
“Gracias, Lance,” Lisa says, sitting down to eat, “Everyone, say gracias.”   
The kids all say gracias in various states of eating. Safiya then asks mid bite, “So what are the plans for today?”  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” I say, “Well I have a plan. Lisa, can I take the van today?”  
Lisa smiles, “Yes, of course.”  
“Then we’re going to go somewhere you’ll like,” I say, gaining a glare from Safiya. Gabriella rolls her eyes, she’s just started to go through her difficult tween years.  
“Could you take the twins today?” Lisa asks, “Abuela, Miri and I have planned a girls day for weeks now.”  
“Oh I don’t know,” I joke, “Only if Sylvi and Ale want to ride some ponies.”  
Safiya slams her hands down on the table, pushing her chair away while she stands, “We’re going to the ranch!”  
I smile, “Yes! So go get dressed.”  
She doesn’t need to be told twice, nor do Isabella or Gabriella. The three of them race up to their room to get dressed. Abuela and Lisa take to doing the dishes, while I go to get the twins dressed.   
Forty minutes later the girls, the twins, and I are in the van. Selena is blasting through the speakers, much to Safiya's dismay. We’re driving, windows down, music blaring, through the streets of Las Vegas, New Mexico.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wake up to laughter, I slept with the windows open in hopes of getting a similar level of sound to the city. It didn’t work as well as I had hoped, I’m pretty sure that I’m going to have to buy a sound maker. I get and look out the window to see Takashi playing with two young boys.   
I get ready for the day, deciding to wear a red cropped tank top and a pair of black shorts. I decide to tie a grey flannel around my waist and put on my boots. I grab my sketchbook and pencil bag, then walk downstairs and onto the porch.   
“Keith!” Takashi/Shiro says. The boys look at me, one of them runs up to me. While the other hides behind Shiro.  
“Good Morning,” I say.  
The young boy looks up at me and asks, “Why are you dressed like a girl?”  
I gasp, dumbfounded and unsure of what to say. Shiro laughs. Another voice yells, “Sylvio! That’s so rude!”  
It's the cuban boy, oh my god. He does live in Las Vegas and he knows Shiro. Holy shit, uh I don’t know what to say. Shoot, dammit I’m too gay. Oh my god he’s looking at me. Oh my god he’s talking, uh pay attention to what he’s saying, Keith!   
“I’m so sorry about Sylvio,” He says, “I’m Lance, by the way.”  
I let out the breath I was holding, “The name’s Kieth.”   
Oh my god that was so dumb. Why did I say that? He’s smiling at me, he has a really nice smile. Oh wow I’m really gay. Wait Shiro’s looking at me, what’s that smirk?  
“Good Morning,” Lura sings. Oh thank god, Lura. I turn to look at her, she’s wearing a cute navy floral dress and a pair of white sandals and the wig from last night.  
Lance’s eyes go wide and he stutters. “H-hi Allura.”  
Oh no he’s straight. God dammit. I hear Lura chuckle and she puts her arm around my shoulder.  
“Play along,” She whispers in my ear. I look at her wide eyed and she winks.  
“Lance, my pal,” She says, “I see you’ve met Keith. Isn’t he sOOoo handsome?”  
Oh god what is she doing? I feel heat rush to my cheeks. Dammit he’s gonna get the wrong idea. I open my mouth to speak but Lura beats me to it, “He just moved here and if I’m being honest, he’s gonna have girls all over him.”  
I brush Lura’s arm off my shoulder and take a step away. I look at Lance, he looks angry and hurt. I scoff, “Yea I doubt that. I’m gonna go find a nice place to draw.”   
Lance stares at me, his eyes penetrating my soul. I add “Well it was nice to meet you. I’ll be back in a few hours.”  
I turn and walk away towards the hill, I hear Lura say something but I don’t know what. I put up a hand and wave, not turning back. I distract myself with my surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love how I said that I'd be updating on Wednesday and Friday then didn't on friday? Yea me too! BUT in all seriousness I was out with friends when I was supposed to update and I forgot to when I got home so enjoy two chapters today!


End file.
